


Lost in Blue Silk

by Kalloway



Category: Pet Shop of Horrors
Genre: M/M, Morning After
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-17 22:28:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19964236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Leon wakes up in a strange place, sure he's in deep.





	Lost in Blue Silk

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LuciferxDamien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciferxDamien/gifts).



Leon Orcot had no idea where he was. It wasn't the first time it had happened, but it'd been awhile. He definitely wasn't in his apartment, or any apartment, from the looks of things. Not even a hotel would be so ornate, unless it was way above his pay-grade. 

Whatever situation he'd gotten himself into, he was sure it was way above his pay-grade. 

But his head didn't hurt, his mouth didn't taste like sandpaper or concrete, and as he shifted to look at more of the room, Leon realized three things. The first was that he was naked, the second was that he felt like he'd run a marathon while being smacked with cast-iron pans, and the third was that... he knew the room's smell. 

This was the pet shop. 

Then it came back; a night that had gone south but he'd refused the hospital-- better to sleep it off. Except he'd ended up at the pet shop for some dumb reason. Sympathy from D? Leon wasn't sure what he'd been thinking. He hadn't quite wanted a fight. Somehow he just felt more comfortable slouched in a chair and surrounded by animals than he did in his own barren apartment. 

That wasn't anything he wanted on his next psych exam though. 

The bed was empty, but the space beside Leon was warm. D had tended to his wounds, while scolding him, telling him about... Leon couldn't remember whatever animal D had mentioned; nothing he'd heard of and D's hands had been distracting and... 

He'd been frustrated enough that it had all just happened-- his mouth on D's, his hands looking for the catches on D's clothing, and somewhere in there the rest of his clothing had been tossed aside. 

Leon chuckled. Now he was probably going to get eaten by whatever D had been talking about. 

But, he thought as he rolled back and sprawled beneath the covers, it wouldn't be the most ridiculous thing to have happen in the last twenty-four hours. 

So he was just going to enjoy the moment.


End file.
